


On Hold

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Garfield Talks Fanworks [1]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 anniversary, Comic, Comic Edit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: A comic edit I did in honour of AO3's tenth anniversary. John Arbuckle and his writing muse. And Garfield, of course. [Complete.]





	On Hold

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Garfield is the intellectual property of Jim Davis. This is for fun, not for profit and I own no part of Garfield. Not even one hair.
> 
> I wanted to celebrate AO3's tenth anniversary and had no fic ready, so I did this in the nick of time. With Microsoft Paint because my Photoshop is broken. Wasn't as bad as I thought.


End file.
